Fish Tank
by daniandkarlacriss
Summary: Kurt is a 20 year college student that still lives with his parents in Lima, Ohio. The real reason why hes still there is because hes taking care of his mother, Elizabeth Hummel, who's the town drunk. Sometimes he wishes she was dead because he'd be in New York. But soon his life turns upside down when she meets his moms new boyfriend. Mostly Canon.
1. Prologue

**a/n:** Kurt is a 20 year college student that still lives with his parents in Lima, Ohio. The real reason why hes still there is because hes taking care of his mother, Elizabeth Hummel, who's the town drunk. Sometimes he wishes she was dead because he'd be in New York. But soon his life turns upside down when she meets his moms new boyfriend. Mostly in Kurt's POV.

-This fic is totally canon, A LOT of smut, and rated M for a reason. Its based off the Movie FishTank, that i do not own.

-Please Review! Tell me if you like it or not!

-Btw, I do not own anything Glee or any of the characters.

**Prologue**

I never imagined my life like this. I never imagined still living in Lima at 20 years old. It was all my mother's fault. If she hadn't left my dad, and became a drunk, all of my life would of been different. My dad still pays for her things, but is now married to Carole Hudson. Finn and the rest of the New Direction gang are scattered around the globe. While I, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, is still here. In Lima. I had no other choice but to put my Broadway dreams on hold to take care of this lady. I stay with her every weekend and live at my Dad's house during the week while I go to Lima Community College. One more year, and I'll be gone. I promised myself once I turned 21, I'd go to New York. But of course I'd have to finish the semester first, but after that, I'd say goodbye to Lima and never look back. But thats not where my story begins. My story starts when I met him. Blaine Devon Anderson


	2. Chapter 1

**a/n: Slight Kurtbastian, blink your eyes and it'll be gone.**

**Chapter 1**

"Happy Birthday, son." My dad smiled widely.

I smiled. 21, finally. After this semester, I'd be in New York and away from here.

"Now, don't get crazy." My dad said sternly. "I know everyone's back here for your birthday, but that still doesn't mean you can get all drunk and wild."

"Yes, dad." I rolled my eyes. I started to get up and leave.

"And don't forget to tell Eliza-"

I cut him off. "I know dad!" I exclaimed. "Don't worry! I'll see you monday!"

"Funny son, I expect you here bright and early tomorrow!"

I rolled my eyes and ran to my Navigator. I hummed as I made my way downtown. Elizabeth Hummel lived in a building in Downtown Lima, next to Lima Heights Adjacent. It wasn't that dangerous, but it looked trashy. I made way up 3 flights of stairs, to get to my mother's apartment.

"Elizabeth!" I said as I stormed into her apartment. She never locked her door, which would end up getting her murdered, but she never listened. I heard clattering in the kitchen and made my way that way. I stop at the doorway and yelped as I realized that it wasn't my mom,but a man wearing nothing but white boxers, that weren't leaving anything to my imagination.

"Shut your trap, Kurtie."My mothers voice rang out. "I have a headache." She walked past me and sat on the kitchen counter.

"What the fuck Mom?!" I yelled.

"Mom?" the stranger said incredulously.

"Yes Blaine. I am a mother, and this is my son, Kurt. Kurt this is Blaine. Meet Blaine."

I ignored her and snapped. "Since when did you start dating people my age mom?"

"Hes 26, Kurt. Hes old enough to know."

I laughed and turned to Blaine. "You like old used up hags?" I snorted and didn't wait for him to answer.I also ignored the way my mother scolded me, but I found myself staring at the beautiful stranger.

Then I remembered the real reason I was here for. "Oh and before I forget mother dearest," My mother snorted as I continued, "I came here early because I'm going to be home late. Or I might not even make it home tonight."

"And why is that?" Elizabeth snapped angrily.

"Well, since its my birthday, which you would of remembered if you werent busy with your toys-" I said acidly, "I'm going out with my friends, so don't wait up."

Elizabeth breathed in sharply realizing on how mad I was."Kurt, I'm-"

"Save it mother, I'm over it."

Blaine stares in awe after the beautiful man that had just left the apartment. Sleeping with an older woman wasn't the plan, but he needed some loving after that night of partying.

But now that he saw Elizabeth's son, Kurt, he knew he needed to have him.

"I can't believe I forgot. I'm sorry you had to see all that Blaine." Elizabeth said to Blaine.

"How old is he turning?" Blaine finally said and sat down across Elizabeth.

"21." Elizabeth paused. "I think."

Blaine smirked. Perfect. This would be easy.

"I don't know what I thought when I was visiting." I said angrily to Mercedes and Tina. I knew I was already drunk with the shots we pre gamed with. We were meeting the rest of the New Directions at a club in Westerville.

"Was he cute?" Tina wagged her eyebrows.

"Guys! He looked my age!" I exclaimed. "What was she thinking?" I said more to myself then to them.

"Maybe she needs him to fill a void." Mercedes said.

"She didn't even remember my birthday." I said hurt.

"We all know Elizabeth is a horrible mother, don't let her get to you. Its your day." Mercedes smiled.

I nodded vigorously. "Well, her house is closed than my dads. Do you guys mind crashing with me?"

"We'll all join you tonight!" Tina exclaimed. "Even Sebastian." She wiggled her eyebrows.

I blushed, "Really?" I met Sebastian Smythe at Lima Community College and we instantly became best friends, we had been inseparable, so I didn't want to tell him about my little crush on him.

Mercedes and Tina laughed. "You guys have been crushing forever, you just need a little push from us."

They made their way into The Groove, a club owned by Madonna worshippers. It was for both gay and straight people. We made our way to the New Directions, and Sebastian, and drank.

We all made our way to Elizabeth's, walking.

"I have the perfect present for you." Sebastian whispered in my ear. I blushed and smirked.

"Oh, really?" I smiled broadly.

"Dude is this really okay? I mean, I don't really know your mom."Finn said awkwardly as we walked up the stairs.

"Ma!"I started to yell but it suddenly died in my throat when I entered the decorated apartment filled with people.

"Surprise honey! Here's the birthday boy! My Kurtie!" Elizabeth yelled.

I froze, and my friends just got drinks. It felt like someone had thrown a bucket of water on me and I was suddenly sober, and I was fuming. She always did things like this.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian yelled over the music.

I blushed as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Now am I."

"Okay." Sebastian paused. "_Boyfriend_."

I gasped. "Boyfriend?" I flirted. "When did I agree to this?"

Sebastian laughed and kissed me as the answer. Everyone around us hooted at us and I pulled away when the doorbell rang. "Be right back, boyfriend."

I pecked Sebastian and made my way to the door, since my mother was too busy inspecting her bottles. I yanked the door open and gasped. There was Blaine, standing in tight black jeans, and a tight white shirt.

"Hi, Kurt. You look yummy." He smirked.

I gaped, was he flirting? "Excuse me?"

Blaine smiled. "You look good. Great even." He winked and slid past me, touching my thigh. "By the way, I owe you some birthday sex." He winked again, and I thought I was going to die.

I stood there gaping for a few minutes before I brought myself back to reality. "He was drunk, everyone is." I said to myself. But the little voice inside me knew that wasn't the case.

I went back into the living room where Sebastian was waiting for me,with a drinking his hand.

I smiled and grabbed the drink. As I felt myself losing up, I started to dance with everyone. I smiled and kept drinking. I grabbed onto Sebastian tightly, never really wanting to let go. But soon we were interrupted by Blaine grabbing me and grinding my ass against his crotch. Sebastian turned red. "Hey!"

My mother soon appeared and smiled. "Let it go!" She exclaimed and started to dance with him.

Blaine pulled me closed and suddenly his cheek was against mine. I couldn't breath, he kept on thrusting harder each time, and I felt hot. Suddenly the song was ending and Blaine slowed down his thrusting, I had to stop myself so many times to stop from whimpering. He grabbed my ass and put something in my pocket.

"Call me." He said until I felt myself slowly making my way to Sebastian.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sebastian grabbed me.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I said.

"That creep had his hands all over you." Mercedes said.

I rolled my eyes as I felt my body heat up. "Its whatever." I sighed, "I'm tired." I pushed my way past the people in front of me and made my way upstairs. I felt myself passing out.

This would suck tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 2

**a/n: So since this is based on the movie FishTank, where the daughter has like a mini affair with her mothers boyfriend, Except this fic won't be exactly like that. The only thing that this story has in common is the affair. If you need to ask more questions, just review!**  
**Chapter 2**  
I woke up with a big hangover, and Sebastian was wrapped around me. I pushed him off and got up to go to the bathroom. I tripped over the rug in the hallway and stumbled into my mothers room. I looked up and saw Blaine thrusting into my mom. Frozen with fear of being found out, I didn't make a noise, but Blaine was staring directly at me. Blaine was staring at me with a lustful gaze as he continued.  
"I wish this was you." He said loudly.  
I felt my pants tighten, and I crawled my way out of the room quickly. "Fuck." I exclaimed and ran to the bathroom. I decided then and there that I wasn't leaving my bedroom to save myself from embarrassment. Usually, by the time I made it back to my room, Sebastian was gone. But today that wasn't the case. "I thought you left." I said as I crawled back into the covers.  
"No." Sebastian said. "I wanted to spend the day with you."  
I smiled. "Fine, but you're my slave then." I smirked.  
"Your wish is my command Master." Sebastian winked.  
As promised, we both spent the day in bed, only getting up to get food or to go the bathroom. This really helped me forget about Blaine Anderson.

**XxX**

I woke up the next day feeling great.  
_**-Shopping day!-**_ Tina group chatted us.  
I smiled and thought about all the money I had gotten for my birthday. All my friends who were now away, other than Tina, Mercedes, Sebastian, and Mike.  
I got up to get my jar with my New York money, that was hidden in my underwear drawer. But then I realized it was all gone. I had over 900 dollars in there. Almost a thousand, but it was enough to get to New York and to stay with Rachel and Finn until I got a job.  
I was fuming as I made my way into the kitchen. "You took my money?"  
"I needed money for the party." Elizabeth smiled.  
"YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK!"I yelled. "I NEEDED THAT MONEY." I continued. "This is low Elizabeth, even for you." I said quietly.  
I ran out crying not knowing where I was going. I realized I was running to Sebastians as Iknocked on his apartment door like a madman. He held me as I cried.  
"Baby, we'll figure it out."Sebastian cooed and kissed my forehead.  
"Bas, I needed that money to get out of here. To get to New York." I cried.  
"Can't you ask someone else for money?" Sebastian was trying to make me ask him but I ignored it. He sighed frustrated. "Or maybe she can pay you back?"  
I thought about and got annoyed with the weird feeling of something in my pocket. I pulled out a card.  
Blaine Anderson  
His number and company.

**XxX**

"Anderson Corps. How may I help you?" A blonde with big boobs stared at me with a bored expression.  
"I'm looking for Blaine." I paused. "Blaine Anderson."  
"Do you have an appointment?" She snapped at me.  
"Just tell him Kurt's here." I snapped back. She picked her phone up and rolled her eyes.  
"Mr. Anderson? Yeah, I know you said not to bother you, but theres a kid here that wants to see you. His name is Kurt. Yeah-Okay." She looked pissed. "1st elevator, take it to the 5th floor." she said acidly.  
I smiled and pulled Sebastian towards the elevator. "Why are we here?" Sebastian said as we got into the elevator.  
"Its my moms boyfriend. He owes me." I said simply.  
"The creep that was grinding on you?" I nodded. "Lets go-"  
I cut him off. "He's harmless, I just need money. Please?" I batted my eyelashes.  
"Fine." Sebastian looked pissed.  
"I'm here to see Blaine." I said.  
"Name?" The other bored receptionist said.  
"Kurt Hummel."  
"Mr. Anderson will see you now."  
I smiled. " Brb, babe." I kissed his cheek.  
Blaine smiled as I walked in. His office was huge and it was amazed me because these places were usually open. He had his own section that was closed. He looked at me seductively. Oh ,lord. I thought.I felt the arousal was giving me bedroom eyes. "I need money Blaine. Your girlfriend thought it was a good idea to use up all my money." I paused. " To get away from here."  
Blaine looked at me and smirked. "What do I get in return?"  
I sighed and got images of us in A LOT of compromising positions. I didn't want to think of that. "Anything."  
Blaine quirked his eyebrow. "Why do you want to leave Ohio anyways?"  
"Theres nothing here for me. In New York, I can be myself, and finally go to NYADA, which is my dream. Ohio's like a fish tank. Once you're here, you never leave. You are born here and then you die here like everyone else. I don't want to be a fish stuck here like the rest of you."I said tiredly.  
Blaine genuinely smiled. "Kurt come here." I got closed to him, and he pulled me in and we were facwe to face. "Kiss me." He said and I obeyed. Suddenly Everything felt like pins and needles, and then I heard nothing else in the world. It was just him and I in the universe. I moaned into the kiss and pulled him closer. He pulled my closed by my ass and I was on top of him.  
"Does your boyfriend make you feel this way?" He rubbed my in my jeans and I shook my head quickly.  
"I'm a virgin."  
Blaine smirked. "Good." and pulled away. "How much do I owe you?"  
I gaped at him. He didn't feel what I felt, did he? He was acting like nothing happened, and my heart shattered into a million pieces. "1,050 dollars."  
He handed me a check and smirked. "See you at home, Kurtie."  
I glared at him. "Fuck you."  
"Oh. I will gladly do that." He said quietly.  
I left quickly. Who was I kidding? Blaine was just using me because of money. He didn't feel what I felt in there.  
"What took you so long?" Sebastian appeared in front of me.  
I completely forgot about my Boyfriend.  
"Sorry we were talking." I said quietly.  
I thought about Blaine's lips on mine. "Yeah."  
"How are you paying him back?"  
Blaine's fingers ghosted on my hardness. "Yeah." I said and zoned off.

What was I getting myself into?


End file.
